


Sudden Event In Session

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [43]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, 魔法少女育成計画 - 遠藤浅蜊 | Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku | Magical Girl Raising Project Series - Endou Asari
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Magical Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: While the C3 crew is recruited to become magical boys (and a magical girl), Joey and his team track down a trio of escaped criminals.Loosely based on Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited.





	Sudden Event In Session

"Well, looks like everybody's here! Perfect!"

From the ink puddle underneath the Main Power switch, a gloved hand emerged, feeling around until it found solid floor. It was followed by the rest of the familiar form of Bendy himself. Shaking off the ink, he grinned at the four dumbstruck humans.

"Sorry that Joey didn't get to explain, but he had something real important to handle. Oh well, guess he can give you the full breakdown when he and the others get back. In the meantime..."

He held up a hand, in which a glowing orb of multicolored light appeared.

"Short version is, you all have potential to be magical boys--or in Ally's case, a magical girl. Joey's already recruited a few others, but he says adding you four on couldn't hurt!"

There was a brilliant flash, and when it cleared, all four humans had been transformed:

Shawn was dressed in a light blue Peter Pan-esque costume, complete with a jeweled cutlass.

Thomas found himself clad in what looked like futuristic armor, in gunmetal grey and bright yellow.

Grant appeared to have turned into a living hologram, with a black and light purple outfit reminiscent of the characters from Tron.

And Allison now wore a bubblegum pink Victorian-era ballgown, with matching opera gloves, a glittering domino mask, and large melon pink butterfly wings protruding from her back.

There was silence for a moment as they looked at themselves and each other. Finally, Thomas broke it.

"What the hell is this?"

(BATIM)

Garbed in a rainbow-colored artist's outfit, Henry--or rather, Polychrome--perched on the limb of a tree, twirling an oversized pen as he scanned the park.

"Any sign of her yet, Polychrome?" Joey asked, fumbling in his pockets for his Magical Phone.

"Nothing so far," the animator-turned-magical boy answered. "Ladon and Boris did capture Davy Joan, though."

"Well, check one Traumwelt criminal off the list." Joey pulled out his phone. "Oh, just got a message from Bendy. He's recruited four more magicals--Kensington, Mary Posa, Myrmitron13, and Deep Purple--and he's filling them in."

"Let's hope he does a better job than with me or Wally," Polychrome remarked. Joey shrugged, before transforming in a flash of light into the cartoon magical boy, Fleischer.

Henry had been quite surprised to learn that his boss and longtime friend was actually from Traumwelt, one of the Magical Kingdoms. Nonetheless, he'd accepted Joey's invitation to become a magical boy, and part of Joey's team.

"Got 'em!" Ladon swooped down, holding Boris under one arm. "Monkeywrench and Arachne are headed for the old toy factory."

"Alright, let me notify the others, and we'll go."

Polychrome nodded, adjusting his pen so that he could sit on it like a witch's broom. Hastily typing out a message on his Magical Phone, Fleischer joined him, and they followed the draconic magical boy.

(BATIM)

Less than an hour later, the four had entered the factory, meeting up with Alice, Sammy, Susie, and Norman. The latter three had transformed into their magical forms--Prince Sonata, Susiel, and Panoramyk."

"Got it." Panoramyk gave a nod. "Arachne is on the move through the halls, and Monkeywrench is in the assembly line room. Careful though--she turned the belts on."

"Alright." Fleischer turned to the others. "Boris, Alice, make sure Arachne doesn't sneak up on Panoramyk. He can't use his remote viewing ability and fight at the same time. The rest of you, follow me."

As the Toon fairies stood guard around the projectionist magical boy, the other five made their way to the assembly line room. Inside, a girl in a monkey costume with a light yellow tailcoat was fiddling with a toy robot. Several more were standing beside her, enlarged to the size of refrigerators.

"How much you want to bet those things aren't child safe any more?" Prince Sonata whispered sarcastically.

"Looks like we're going to have to blitz them then." Flesicher yanked a hammer out of nowhere and charged, the others following him. Caught off guard, Monkeywrench was barely able to avoid a jet of bright orange ink from Polychrome's pen. The ink landed on the dropped toy, sizzling as it melted the plastic and metal.

Meanwhile, Susiel created a barrier around herself and Prince Sonata as the latter gathered the sound generated by the moving conveyor belts. While his ability to turn sound into light (and vice versa) didn't usually require this much focus, he did use a large amount of energy for his signature techniques. As Flesicher, Polychrome, and Ladon kept the robots busy, and Susiel kept him safe, he concentrated the gathered energy, causing his body to glow with golden yellow light.

"Everyone, back up," he announced. "Susiel, un-shield me."

The angelic magical girl did as told, her wings carrying her up to the ceiling as she placed force fields around each of her other teammates, who also took cover. Prince Sonata raised his hands above his head, a large sphere of light formed between his hands.

"Solare Accelerando!"

Beams of golden yellow light shot out of the sphere like it was a Roman candle, piercing the robots and causing them to collapse. Monkeywrench screeched and tried to flee, only to run into a puddle of dark green ink, which stuck like glue. Once the attack faded, Susiel dropped the shields, and Fleischer withdrew a pair of handcuffs, slapping them on Monkeywrench's wrists.

"Y'know, you don't have to call your attacks," commented Ladon.

"Well, when I became a magical boy, I decided I was going to do it properly."

"Besides," added Susiel. "We like doing it."

"Fair enough." Polychrome slung his pen onto his shoulder. "Now, let's find Arachne."


End file.
